Talk:Kevin McCallister/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191009195422
Played By: Macaulay Culkin "This is my house, I have to defend it!" After getting into a fight with his older brother Buzz because he purposely ate Kevin's cheese pizza, Kevin is sent to the third floor of the house by his mother Kate. Before he goes, he angrily tells his mother that he never wants to see her or anyone else in the family again. The next morning as the family prepares to leave, Kevin is still sleeping. The family, in a rush, hurries off to the airport and doesn't realize that Kevin isn't with them. Later, Kevin wakes up to find his whole family gone and is in thrill, believing his wish came true. But when Harry and Marv, two bandits, start robbing houses in his neighborhood and plan to rob Kevin's house, too, it's up to him to scare them off. ---- *Adorably Precocious Child: In both movies Kevin is shown to be very smart for his age and capable of great maturity and insights, but he still has a childish (and occasionally bratty) streak; he's just a kid and often acts like one. *Aesop Amnesia: Double Subverted. Kevin says he wants to be on his own again, but later attempts to find his family when he gets seperated at the airport, and even acknowledges that the whole ordeal from the first film nearly wrecked his Christmas. However, he later enjoys how he is far away from his family, and eventually has to learn all over again that being on his own, with his family nowhere to be found, isn't all fun and games like it seems to be at first. At the end, he is, just like in the first film, desperately wishing for a chance to be with his family again. *Annoying Younger Sibling: This is how his older siblings see him. To be fair, as annoying as Kevin can be, they are all jerks to him. *Attention Whore: Kevin seems to be a bit of one at the beginning, but especially on the first night when he bugs Kate and Peter in his first scene and throws a fit a few scenes later about how being around so many other people makes him sick. *Badass Adorable: You bet your sweet ass he's this trope. This kid goes through (and helps instigate!) more chaos in two movies than some people see in a lifetime. And he's just so damn cute. *Berserk Button: The thing which sets him off in Home Alone 2 is learning that the money Harry and Marv are planning to steal from Duncan's Toy Chest is intended for a children's hospital. *:Kevin: You can mess with a lot of things, but you can't mess with kids at Christmas! *Big Eater: He eats an obscene amount of food in both movies. At the end of the second movie, it turns out that his room-service bill is $967. *Blue Is Heroic: He wears a blue shirt when he's not wearing a red one. *Butt-Monkey: To his family. Both movies show him being picked on and insulted by his jerkass siblings (not to mention his uncle) and treated like The Scapegoat and The Unfavorite by his neglectful parents. *Deadpan Snarker: Often.Frank: You better not wreck my trip, you little sour puss, your dad's paying good money for it. Kevin: Oh, wouldn't want to spoil your fun, Mr. Cheapskate! *Face Your Fears: He has to face his fear of his basement furnace. *Freudian Excuse: The way his family treats him. *Good Is Not Soft: He has a good heart deep down and still loves his family, despite their constant abuse of him, and can be very compassionate and helpful. When it comes to his enemies, however, he's downrightruthless. *Heroic Comedic Sociopath: Kevin has shades of this, as pointed out in the Honest Trailers reel (manipulation, talking to himself, trapping a pair of non-violent criminals in a sadistic world of torture, from which there is no escape...) *Hypocrite: At the beginning of the second movie, he gets angry with Buzz for giving him a fake apology despite the fact that in the first movie he attempted to get out of trouble by giving Kate a fake apology himself. To be fair, Kate bought Buzz's fake apology, while she didn't buy Kevin's at all. *I Want My Mommy!: He shouts his Mom's name after watching Angels With Filthy Souls and being horrified by what he saw. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Kevin is the first to admit he's not always the best kid and can be a pain sometimes, but he does overall have a good heart. Especially seen in his interactions with Old Man Marley and the Pigeon Lady. *Karma Houdini: He steals a toothbrush by accident (due to Old Man Marley showing up in the store before Kevin can pay for it) and despite being chased by a police officer, he gets away scot-free after losing the officer and nothing else ever comes of it. *Leitmotif: He's usually accompanied by an instrumental version of "Somewhere in My Memory". *Massive Numbered Siblings: Kevin has two brothers, two sisters and lots of cousins. *Mouthy Kid: He's not afraid to speak his mind. *My God, What Have I Done?: He has one after accidentally stealing a toothbrush, after he gets away from the officer chasing him. *Parental Neglect: Kevin's parents don't seem to be particularly mean, but they often ignore him and don't care about his feelings. Plus, what kind of parents would forget about their 8 year-old kid and leave him home alone on Christmas? Although, in all fairness, the home was in chaos with the extended family there. We have no reason to believe his parents are like this all year round. *Parting Words Regret: He eventually grows to regret telling Kate that he hopes that he'll never see his family ever again. *Pay Evil unto Evil: All the sadistic things he does to Harry and Marv. They are the bad guys, anyway. *Red Is Heroic: He wears a red shirt in some scenes. *"The Reason You Suck" Speech: He delivers one to his whole family in the second movie after Buzz teased him during his Christmas pageant:Kevin: I'm not sorry! I did what I did because Buzz humiliated me. And since he gets away with everything, I let him have it. And since you're all so stupid to believe his lies, I don't care if your idiotic Florida trip gets wrenched or not! Who wants to spend Christmas in a tropical climate anyway? (He begins to walk out of the room) Kate: Kevin! Peter: Kevin, you walk out of here, you sleep on the third floor. Fuller: Yeah, with me. Kevin: So what else is new? Uncle Frank: You better not wreck my trip you little sourpuss. Your dad's paying good money for it. Kevin Oh, I wouldn't wanna ruin your fun, Mr. Cheapskate. ''(Kevin walks out of the room) *The Runt at the End: The entire reason the Home Alone movies exist is because the main character is this, to the point that he is accidentally left behind on family trips. *Slasher Smile: Just before he cuts the rope from the treehouse on which Harry and Marv are dangling. *Something We Forgot: Is accidentally left behind by his family in both movies. *The Scream: Kevin is right up there with Tom Cat as the king of screaming. *This Means War!: His response to learning that Harry and Marv are planning to steal from children on Christmas. What follows is an especially brutal set of traps for the duo. *Trademark Favorite Food: Plain cheese pizza. *Trap Master: Since Kevin cannot overpower two grown men, this is the way he protects his family home from the burglars, setting up Booby Traps to cause them Amusing Injuries. This is taken Up to Eleven in the sequel, where many of the traps he sets up would outright kill them many times over in real life. *Troubling Unchildlike Behavior: Downplayed as he used it for self-defense purposes, but Kevin is only a preadolescent and is capable of using a gun. *The Un-Favourite: What Kevin seems to be to his family. *Wise Beyond Their Years: Big time. He's an 8-year-old boy who's perfectly able to take care of himself and outsmart adults, including professional burglars. Both movies also involve him giving sage, worldly advice to much old characters and helping them turn their lives around. *Would Rather Suffer: In the second movie, when Kate gives him an ultimatum to either apologize to Buzz or he stays grounded for the rest of the night, he responds with this:Kevin: I'm not apologizing to Buzz! I'd rather kiss a toilet seat!